April Fool's
by Crimelover11
Summary: In honor of April Fool's day. Just little one shot's of the team pulling jokes on each other.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just a little story I came up with, it was meant to be up yesterday but sadly work got in the way. So not much plot to this hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it= Not mine!**

* * *

><p>Castle was on his way to meet Beckett in the bullpen today was the day, he was finally going to ask her out on a date. She had broken up with Josh a month before claiming that it wasn't fair to hold him back on what he had worked his whole life for. Josh had been a little heart broken and fought to keep the relationship going but she had held her ground. She had gone home that night and somehow ended up watching a movie with Castle. He had come round claiming to be needing help for his book but she could see it was something more.<p>

So here he was at precisely nine in the morning holding his regular coffee order and bear claw, his heart beating erratically and he had no idea why. He was Richard Castle, he had asked a few women to go on a date with him many a time. The more he thought about it though the more he realized that he hadn't asked many women out more they had asked him or his publisher had set him up with a date to higher his reputation.

The elevator signalled it's arrival and Castle walked out and took a deep breath. He walked towards Beckett's desk and saw it was empty. He didn't know whether or not to be disappointed or relieved. He was relieved because it meant that he had some time to calm himself down but disappointed because he wanted an answer as soon as possible. He looked around, it seemed that Ryan and Esposito were absent too, he placed the cups onto Beckett's desk and headed for the break room. Still seeing no sign of the detectives he looked puzzled. They usually called if they had a breakthrough but they didn't have a case today.

As he was heading towards Beckett's desk again he heard the elevator go and turned to see Ryan heading towards his desk.

"Morning." He said to Castle as he looked up.

"Where's Esposito and Beckett? I'm normally the last one in."

"No clue, I've just got in, although I think I saw Beckett heading to the morgue."

Castle sat down in his seat figuring that it wouldn't be long before Beckett was back.

"So Castle been pranked yet?" Ryan asked sitting at his desk.

"No why?"

"It's April Fool's day." Ryan told him. "I would have thought with your nine year old self you would have come up with an awesome prank."

Castle stared at him, how could he forget it was April Fool's day. The one day a year he could do something outrageous and get away with it.

"I totally forgot about it." He said.

A few minutes later Esposito and Beckett were exiting the elevator walking towards their desks. As Beckett sat down Castle stared at her. She reached over and took the coffee from it's holder and took a small sip. As she was doing this she noticed the way that Castle was staring at her.

"What?" She asked when she placed the coffee on her desk and looked at him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She said.

He looked around and noticed Ryan and Esposito watching them with interest. "Break room?"

"What's wrong with here?"

"Because I don't want Captain Obvious and his companion to listen." He said loud enough for the boys to hear him.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other.

"I'm Captain Obvious." Ryan stated.

"Dude, you think I'm a companion? You're more of a companion than I am."

"Claimed the name first." Ryan said.

Beckett stood up and her and Castle headed into the break room.

"So what's up?" She asked as he shut the door.

"I want to ask you something." He said watching as she motioned for him to go on. "So I wanted to ask…if erm…maybe…" He ran a hand through the back of his hair. "You wanted to…go out sometime?"

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry I can't."

"You don't even know when though."

"Busy."

"Doing what?"

"Why do you insist on invading my private life? I could already be seeing someone for all you know."

He was silent for a few minutes, he hadn't thought of that. After looking at the floor for a few minutes he looked at her and watched as she walked over to him and tilted her head a little before biting her lip. She reached up and lightly whispered. "April Fool's Castle."

She heard his sharp intake of breath and then he stepped back a little.

"Are you serious?"

She was still biting her lip and slowly nodded. "Pick me up at seven." She grinned.

His smile was wide as he looked at her. "I promise you won't regret this."

"I hope not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know what you thought...good? bad?**


	2. Late for work

**So now I have a few idea's and this will hopefully be a continued them of little jokes everyone plays on each other. Future and present fics so I hope you enjoy reading them :) If you have any idea's you'd like to see them throw them my way and i'll see what I can do :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle sadly.**

* * *

><p>Richard Castle woke to the feeling of his pillow vibrating. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a small yawn before reaching under his pillow and turning off his alarm. It had just turned five am and it was still dark outside but he was smirking. Today it was April the first meaning only one thing, it was April Fool's day. He looked to the side of him and smiled as Kate Beckett lay asleep at the side of him, waking her up could lead to either her being angry or pleasant he hoped for pleasant. Putting his phone on his bedside table he cleared his throat and sat up.<p>

"Oh my god!" He said as loud as he could. He turned to face Kate. "Kate wake up." He said shaking her a bit.

"What do you want Castle?" She said shrugging him off and trying to go back to sleep.

"Kate we're late it's ten."

This woke her up instantly, she sat up in bed and looked at him. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"The electricity must have gone out, I only just got up."

She looked to find the alarm clock had turned itself off and the numbers were currently flashing indicating it's need to be reset. Kate groaned and jumped out of bed heading into the bathroom, within five minutes she was out and heading to the closet to dress for work.

"You really need to get out of bed or I'm going without you."

Rick sat laughing to himself silently, to say she was a detective she hadn't been looking really hard otherwise she would have noticed it was still dark. Rick took the covers off of him and shivered at the slight chill that hit him. He walked to Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"Because I'm late."

Rick then laughed and moved her to face the window. "Sorry to disillusion you but you aren't." He smirked.

She turned to face him and in that minute if looks could kill, Richard Castle would have been a goner. "What possessed you to get me up at whatever time it is?"

He tilted his head and looked at her. "So I could reinstate myself as a nine year old and say April Fool's!" He then started to laugh a little.

"I thought April Fools pranks were meant to be funny."

"It is funny. I didn't think you would have believed me."

"You infuriate me Richard Castle."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

She shook her head and let out a little sigh. "All the men I could have had and I chose you."

"That works both ways KB, but I still love you." He said as he gave her a small kiss. "But anyway, let's go back to bed for a couple of hours."

"I'm not tired."

"Who said we were sleeping?"


	3. Playing Dead

**So as i'm writing this I find that I should be updating my other story but I can't seem to write anything for it. So therefore I came up with a dozen of ideas for this one.**

**This is an Esplanie April Fools story so hope you enjoy the change of characters. I want to dedicate this to my sister Kristen because she's simply awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write. Any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>When Javier Esposito had awoken that morning he had no idea he would be lying on a table for what was close to an hour now waiting for his girlfriend to walk into the morgue. He had woke up and gone in early claiming to have a sparring session with someone from Robbery. But yet here he was lying on the clean table in the morgue with a sheet over him waiting for Lanie to come through the doors.<p>

After another few minutes of lying there he heard the elevator signal it's arrival onto the floor and he then heard the sound of heels moving across the floor. He lay perfectly still because for all intensive purposes of this to work out he was a dead man called Mr. R Doyle.

The doors opened and Lanie stared at the morgue there was something soothing to her about being in here. People thought she was crazy for working with dead people all day but she didn't care what they thought because after all they didn't have her job.

She walked over to the small office and took her lab coat from her chair, she checked her phone for any new messages she might have gotten before walking over to the table that was in the middle of the room.

"So let's see what we have today." She said as she reached for the edge of the sheet.

Fast than she could react Esposito sat up grinning and shouted. "Boo!" Lanie then let out a sudden scream jumping backwards.

"What the hell!" Lanie shouted her heart beating erratically. "What were you thinking?" She shouted again.

"Happy April Fools?" Esposito said shrugging his shoulder.

"Well that wasn't funny! What if I had something sharp in my hand?"

Esposito stayed silent he didn't realize have got so mad about something.

"I swear you'll be the death of me." Lanie said her heart rate returning to normal.

"Well let's hope not anytime soon." Esposito said placing his feet on the floor and getting up off of the table. "I wouldn't want to see you going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well then, I wouldn't try anything like that stunt you just pulled again." Lanie said. "Because if you do you'll be sleeping on the couch a lot longer than a week."

"A week!"

She looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Do you really want to test me?"

He sighed at her before he spoke again. "Fine, are we still on for lunch?"

"Make it something good and we're on."

He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before heading out of the morgue. "See you later Lane."

"If you don't get stuck in that elevator you will!" She called back.

As he was walking out he looked at the elevator before glancing back at the doors to the morgue. Call him superstitious or crazy but that morning on the way to the bullpen he took the stairs and by the time he made it to his desk Ryan, Beckett and Castle were staring at him because of his heavy breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and added it to their alerts :) Any kind of review is appreciated.**


End file.
